How You Get The Girl
by Arisa Futabatei
Summary: Adalah sebuah kebohongan besar jika ada yang mengatakan Haruka tidak menyukai air serta semua hal tentang kebebasan. Namun, hari itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya pandangan Haruka teralihkan hanya karena seorang gadis. Kecintaannya terhadap air juga dirasakannya pada gadis cantik nan manis bernama Gou. Ya, Gou./"Haru, bagaimana persiapan ujianmu?"/"Belum ada persiapan."/


Nagisa dan Makoto berlari menuju kolam renang sekolah setelah mendapat _e-mail_ dari Rei yang menyatakan bahwa Haruka tidak mau keluar dari kolam. Sebenarnya hal ini sudah biasa dan tidak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi. Nanase Haruka, air, kolam, berenang, serta celana renangnya yang selalu bermotif sama itu adalah satu kesatuan yang tak terpisahkan. Namun, lain ceritanya jika ujian sudah tiba dan Haruka sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk belajar barang satu menit saja. Gawat, itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya.

"Sudah berapa lama Haru-chan berenang?" tanya Nagisa seraya mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Sebentar lagi dua jam," jawab Rei setelah menghitung kalkulasinya dengan konsep yang diuji kevalidannya dan kemungkinan salahnya mendekati nol.

"Ugh, dasar Haruka. Padahal ujian sudah dekat," komentar Makoto seraya memamerkan cengirannya.

Makoto, Nagisa, dan Rei hanya terdiam melihat Haruka yang terus mengayunkan tangannya di dalam air. Adalah bohong jika mereka tidak mengakui bahwa Haruka memang seorang perenang yang hebat. Haruka dan gaya bebas berenangnya memang hal yang menakjubkan. Gerakan, _timing_ , kecepatan, semuanya nyaris sempurna.

Ah, mereka bertiga jadi lupa apa tujuan mereka kemari.

"Haru-chan, ayo kita belajaaarr!" ajak Nagisa dengan nada setengah berteriak setelah berdiri di tepi kolam.

Haruka yang saat itu sedang berenang di tengah bergeming, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya hingga sampai di ujung. Ia mendengar teriakan Nagisa namun mencoba untuk mengabaikannya.

"Ujian sudah dekat, kita harus belajar! Kau dengar aku, Haru-chan?" tanya Nagisa sekali lagi. Kali ini volumenya lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya karena Haruka berada di ujung dan Nagisa ingin laki-laki itu mendengarnya.

Yang diteriaki malah memalingkan wajah.

"Itu tidak akan berhasil, Nagisa," ucap Makoto melihat reaksi Haruka yang kelewat menyebalkan.

Rei mengorek kupingnya. Bukannya berhasil mengajak Haruka belajar, bisa-bisa Nagisa malah merusak gendang telinganya. "Ya, itu sia-sia."

Haruka menyukai air. Jangan bertanya dimana, kapan, atau bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Haruka sendiri bahkan tak mengerti alasan ia bisa begitu mencintai air serta segala kebebasan yang ia dapatkan ketika berenang.

Tapi yang jelas, hanya air yang begitu menyita perhatiannya. Ya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Free!** – **Iwatobi Swim Club © Ouji Kouji**

 **Story © Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Free! – Iwatobi Swim Club Fanfiction

July, 21th 2015

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOW YOU GET THE GIRL**

 **Main Pair : Nanase Haruka & Matsuoka Gou**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **WARNING : Typo(s), Head Canon, OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot.**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi kembali datang setelah malam beranjak. Haruka memasukkan sepatunya ke dalam loker dan menggantinya dengan sepatu lain dari loker lalu berjalan gontai menuju ke kelasnya.

Ryuugazaki Rei langsung menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan mengenai soal trigonometri yang menjadi salah satu bahan untuk ujian begitu Haruka masuk ke kelas. Laki-laki beriris biru tua itu menunggu jawaban dari Haruka dengan antusias.

"Hm ... bagaimana, Haruka-senpai?" tanya Rei seraya menaikkan letak kacamatanya.

Haruka masih terdiam. Ia mencoba membaca kembali soal yang kini ada di hadapannya. Ah, gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakan bahwa ia juga cukup bermasalah dengan soal semacam ini.

"Aku sedang bingung dan jangan mempersulit," jawab Haruka tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari rentetan angka pada sehelai kertas di mejanya.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"Huh, seharusnya aku tanyakan pada Gou kemarin. Dia kan pandai," ujar Rei.

"Jadi kenapa kemarin tidak kau tanyakan?" tanya Haruka dengan nada kesal.

"Aku lupa," jeda sejenak untuk Rei menghela napas, "sebenarnya dia guru lesku. Seharusnya aku memang menanyakan soal yang tidak kuketahui jawabannya pada Gou."

Rei menerawang. Ia mengingat kembali sosok gadis yang dua hari terakhir ini menjadi guru lesnya. Padahal, Gou seumuran dengannya tapi dia sangat pandai. Dia memiliki kepandaian di atas rata-rata, laki-laki berambut _navy_ itu tidak menyangkalnya.

"Kalau tahu begitu kenapa masih bertanya padaku, eh?!" Perempatan siku-siku langsung bergentayangan di dahi Haruka.

 _Bilang saja tidak bisa apa susahnya,_ kalimat itu hanya diucapkan dalam hati. Setelah itu, Rei menarik kembali soalnya dan duduk di kursinya dengan tenang.

Gou, ya? Hm, nama yang cukup aneh.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Pelajaran dinyatakan selesai setelah guru mapel memberikan pekerjaan rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Setelah memasukkan sepatunya ke loker dan memakai sepatu yang lain, Haruka berjalan dengan gontai menuju ke rumahnya agar bisa segera pulang.

Makoto memaksa untuk pulang bersama Haruka dengan berbagai alasan dan Haruka tidak mempunyai kuasa untuk menolak.

"Haru, bagaimana persiapan ujianmu?" tanya Makoto yang saat ini berjalan beriringan dengan Haruka.

Laki-laki berambut biru tua itu memalingkan wajahnya. "Belum ada persiapan."

Makoto tersenyum singkat mendengar jawaban Haruka.

Ketika tengah berjalan beriringan, tiba-tiba Haruka dan Makoto mendengar tangisan anak kecil. Makoto buru-buru berlari mendekati sumber suara, Haruka pun tak mempunyai pilihan selain mengikuti.

Ternyata, ada seorang bocah kecil yang ditaksir berumur empat tahun tengah menangis─entah karena apa. Haruka sangat bingung waktu itu kalau Makoto tidak menggendong anak tersebut.

Tachibana Makoto menghibur anak itu dengan berbagai cara. Memberinya permen lolipop, menceritakan cerita dengan hiperbolis, berlagak menjadi orang bodoh, atau yang lainnya sampai anak itu berhenti menangis.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang ibu datang tertatih-tatih. Nampaknya anak tadi menangis karena lepas dari pengawasan ibunya yang sedang berbelanja sayur-mayur. Ah, rupanya Makoto dan Haruka tak perlu membawa anak itu ke kantor polisi atau memasang poster _anak hilang_. Syukurlah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu cara menghibur anak kecil yang sedang menangis?" tanya Haruka pada laki-laki beriris hijau di sampingnya.

Makoto tersenyum seperti biasa. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tahu-menahu tentang menghentikan anak kecil yang sedang menangis kalau saja kala itu tidak ada Gou yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya yang sedang kebingungan menangani adiknya. Gou sangat membantu waktu itu. Adiknya langsung diam setelah beberapa saat.

"Aku sebenarnya juga tidak tahu. Tapi kemarin─saat di rumah sakit adikku menangis karena tidak mau diperiksa─Gou menghiburnya dengan cara seperti tadi. Gou, murid kelas sebelah. Dia memang pandai," ocehan laki-laki berambut _juniper_ itu diakhiri dengan senyuman. Seperti biasa.

Haruka mengangguk tanda mengerti. Rupanya Makoto mempelajari hal itu dari orang lain. Oh, ya, namanya tadi Gou? Bukankah dia juga guru lesnya Rei?

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Malam berbintang pastinya akan terlihat sangat indah apalagi jika ada bulan yang menemaninya. Laki-laki beriris biru itu mengunci pintu utama rumahnya lalu berjalan meniti langkahnya. Perutnya lapar dan ia tidak menemukan apa pun di lemari es kecuali sepotong paprika beku. Ia bermaksud untuk pergi ke supermarket yang ada di persimpangan jalan untuk membeli makanan instan.

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga Haruka sampai di supermarket yang menjadi tujuannya. Ia masuk ke sana dan mencari makanan yang bisa digunakan untuk mengganjal perutnya.

"Haru-chan," teriak laki-laki beriris ungu seraya melambaikan tangan dengan semangat. Haruka menoleh sekilas lalu memalingkan wajah melihat Nagisa berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau di sini malam-malam begini, Haru-chan?" tanya Nagisa.

Haruka mendengus. "Aku lapar."

"Kebetulan sekali! Aku juga lapar tapi tidak ada makanan. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama di rumahku? Haru-chan bisa memasak?" tanya Nagisa tanpa jeda. Nampaknya laki-laki berambut _butterscotch_ itu bersemangat dengan rencana makan bersama ini.

"Tidak," jawab Haruka kelewat singkat.

"Kenapa? Lagipula, makan ramen instan itu tidak baik, Haru-chan," timpal Nagisa tak mau kalah. "Ah, jangan bilang Haru-chan tidak bisa memasak. Tenang saja, aku bisa kok!"

Huh, sekali lagi Haruka terlalu gengsi untuk menerima gelar 'tidak bisa'.

"Baiklah," final Haruka.

" _Yatta!_ Kita akan memasak dan makan bersama!"

Setelah itu Haruka dan Nagisa menghabiskan waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk memilih bahan makanan. Rencananya mereka akan memasak Yakimono. Jadi, mereka membeli semua bahan-bahan yang diperlukan.

"Bagus, semua bahan sudah siap. Ayo, langsung ke rumahku!" seru Nagisa dengan semangat berapi-api. Haruka yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya mendengus.

Satu jam kemudian ...

"Sudah kuduga ini bukan ide yang bagus," kata Nagisa pasrah setelah melihat hasil masakan mereka. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang mereka karena bagian ini Haruka lah yang bertanggung jawab memasak.

Yakimono mereka tidak berbentuk. Ikannya dipanggang secara berlebihan oleh Haruka sehingga gosong. Ah, ocha yang dibuat Nagisa rasanya juga aneh tapi sepertinya masih bisa ditolerir.

"Ini juga salahmu, Nagisa! Kau bilang bisa memasak tapi kau malah menyuruhku," kilah Haruka sambil menuding-nuding Nagisa.

" _Etto_ ," Nagisa menggaruk pipinya, "sebenarnya aku juga tidak bisa memasak."

"Hah? Lantas kenapa kau berbohong?" Kini darah Haruka sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. Jika ini _anime_ , mungkin wajah Haruka sekarang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Agar kau mau berkunjung ke rumahku. Kapan lagi kau datang berkunjung," jawab Nagisa tanpa dosa.

Kali ini Haruka benar-benar kesal. Rasanya ingin ia ingin mencincang pemuda itu lalu ia jadikan sate dan dipanggang di atas pemang─

Ah, _stop_! Kenapa ia malah menjadi sosok yang cukup kanibal di alam pikirannya sendiri.

"Tenang saja, Haru-chan. Kita bisa makan ramen instan. Untung aku membeli ramen instan ini tadi. Aku sudah menduga akan jadi seperti ini," jawab Nagisa seraya memamerkan cengirannya.

Perempatan siku-siku bergentayangan di dahi Haruka.

"Memasak itu memang tidak gampang, ya. Gou-chan itu pandai sekali memasak," ucap Nagisa tiba-tiba.

Ia menggali lagi memorinya waktu itu. Ketika ia bertemu Gou di sebuah restoran. Ah, siapa yang menyangka gadis itu kerja paruh waktu di sana sebagai pelayan. Meski begitu, Nagisa tahu _skill_ memasaknya memang hebat karena kebetulan saat itu Gou menggantikan koki yang sedang sakit. Caranya mengiris sayuran, mengolah bumbu, dan mengaduk kuah sangatlah mengagumkan.

"Gou-chan itu gadis yang pandai," ujar Nagisa sambil memberikan ramen pada Haruka.

Ah, ternyata diam-diam Hazuki Nagisa kagum pada seseorang. Oh, ya, apa benar namanya Gou? Bukankah dia adalah guru les Rei dan gadis yang ditemui Makoto di rumah sakit?

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Ujian sudah selesai. Ah, semoga saja seharian belajar bersama dengan teman-teman yang Haruka lakoni akan membuahkan hasil yang baik. Jika tidak─Haruka bersumpah─lain kali ia tidak akan mau belajar lagi. Apa gunanya belajar jika hasilnya sama saja. Lebih baik menceburkan diri di bak mandi rumahnya.

Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, dan Rei berjalan bersama-sama menuju kolam renang SMA Samezuka. Nagisa dan Rei di depan dan Haruka dan Makoto di belakangnya.

"Ahh, ujian akhirnya selesai juga!" ujar Nagisa seraya meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya.

"Seharian dipenuhi buku-buku tebal memang menyebalkan," kilah Rei seraya menaikkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

Nagisa terkekeh. "Ternyata Rei-chan juga merasakan hal yang sama."

"Aku juga manusia!" Rei tidak terima.

"Kalau Makoto-chan, kau juga senang kan ujian sudah selesai?" Kali ini Nagisa melemparkan pertanyaannya pada Makoto.

Dan seperti biasa ... yang ditanya hanya memamerkan senyum tipis. Senyum seorang Makoto memang memiliki banyak arti.

Nagisa melirik Haruka yang berjalan santai dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. "Bagaimana dengan Haru-chan?"

Haruka yang ditanya malah memalingkan wajah.

"Uwaaa, kudengar dari Ama-sensei sebentar lagi ada olimpiade renang tingkat daerah, lho!" seru Nagisa dengan nada riang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rei spontan.

Sementara itu Haruka hanya terdiam, namun di balik itu semua ia juga penasaran kelanjutan informasi dari Nagisa.

"Kau juga jangan lupa memberitahu ada seseorang yang akan menjadi manajer kita." Makoto mengingatkan.

"Manager?" tanya Rei dan Haruka bersamaan.

"Ya, manajer kita Matsuoka Gou. Murid dari kelas sebelah. Dia cukup ahli dalam bidang olahraga," jawab Makoto seraya tersenyum.

Haruka memalingkan wajahnya. Huh, entah berapa kali ia mendengar nama itu dengan segala pujian tentang kepandaiannya. "Memang kita memerlukan manajer?"

"Tentu saja, Haru," sahut Makoto seraya menepuk pundak Haruka. "Tunggu sampai kau bertemu dengannya, Haru. Gou adalah gadis yang pandai, lho."

"Ah, iya. Dia memang pandai," jawab Nagisa menyetujui.

Rei mengacungkan jempolnya. "Aku setuju dengan kalian."

Mereka pun terus berjalan, melewati koridor sekolah, taman sekolah, perpustakaan, hingga sampailah di kolam renang SMA Samezuka. Seorang gadis cantik nan manis berambut panjang duduk di tepi kolam, menceburkan kakinya sampai sebatas betis ke dalam air. Nagisa dan Rei langsung menghampiri gadis itu dan bercakap-cakap ria.

"Gou-chan! Wah, kau akan menjadi manager kami?" tanya Nagisa dengan nada senang.

"Kou! Panggil aku Kou!" ucap Gou mengoreksi.

"Kau imut sekali, Gou-chan," puji Rei seraya tertawa renyah.

Baru kali ini pandangan seorang Nanase Haruka teralihkan karena seorang gadis. Sebentar lagi, ia akan mencintai hal lain selain air. Ia memang tidak bisa berhenti mencintai air, tapi Haruka yakin ia mulai bisa mencintai hal lain …

Makoto tersenyum kalem melihat Haruka yang menatap Gou yang jauh di sana tanpa berkedip. "Haru, Gou ... memang gadis yang pandai, kan?"

Haruka benci─sangat benci mengakuinya, tapi apa yang dikatakan Makoto, Nagisa, dan Rei adalah benar. Sekarang, Haruka adalah orang yang paling percaya bahwa Gou adalah gadis yang pandai. Ya, pandai mencuri hatinya.

… dan Matsuoka Gou adalah jawaban di balik semua itu.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Untuk beberapa alasan, hari ini Matsuoka Rin pulang pukul tujuh malam. Barangkali laki-laki jangkung itu sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti olimpiade renang tingkat daerah. Ah, apa pun itu Rin lega sudah bisa pulang ke rumah.

" _Tadaima_ ," ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Rin melepas sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sandal rumahan dan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu. Ia mendapati adik perempuannya tengah duduk di sofa sambil mengelap vas bunga.

" _Okaeri_ , nii-san," jawab Gou tanpa menoleh.

Laki-laki berambut _plum_ itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bagaimana bisa adiknya yang manis itu mengabaikannya seperti ini? Sungguh tindakan yang sangat berani.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Gou?" tanya Rin seraya menjatuhkan tasnya di kursi lain.

"Mengelap vas bunga," jawab Gou. Lagi-lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Untuk?"

Pertanyaan bodoh.

" _Baka_! Tentu saja untuk menaruh bunga-bunga ini," ujar Gou sambil melirik seikat bunga _anemone_ yang tergeletak di meja.

Rin baru sadar ada bunga _anemone_ di sana, ia semakin penasaran. "Kau membelinya?"

Gadis beriris merah itu menggeleng singkat. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap kakaknya. "Tidak. Ini pemberian seseorang."

"Seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Rin dengan nada menuntut.

"Haru-kun yang memberikannya untukku," jawab Gou disertai semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

 _Anemone._

Cinta yang tak luntur.

Lupakan Gou yang menjawab dengan efek bunga-bunga dan kilauan cahaya menyertainya karena kini tangan Rin mengepal erat dan gigi-giginya bergemeletuk.

"Haruka, berani-beraninya dia ..."

Rupanya Haruka tak mengetahui bahwa Rin adalah pengidap _sister complex_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **If I know what love is,**_ _ **i**_ _ **t is because of you.**_

 _(_ _Herman Hesse_ _)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini. Well, saya suka HaruGou dari dulu tapi baru dapet ide sekarang. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi kalau banyak fakta yang salah karena saya juga udah lupa-lupa ingat sama anime ini :") Ada yang ngeship HaruGou juga? Mari kita bersatu! #plak Karena saya masih dalam tahap belajar, kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tolong bantu aku, ya! :)**

 **Mind to REVIEW?**

 **Regards,**

 **Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


End file.
